Digimon Adventures : A different Story
by pokemaster321
Summary: 8 kids fall into the digital world and with the help from the spirit of ice they must save the world from falling appart. Rated T for mild language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Starting new Relationships

_I do not own digimon and any digimon that have been motioned in any chapters that I made_

Hey well here's how our story started before we were transported to some digital world and found the rest of the gang. It was any other normal summer accept for one thing it started to hail and snow in the middle of July. This was probably happening everywhere else in the world but I didn't really know at the time. So here's the gang that's me only 9 years old wearing a green shirt and jean shorts my name is Cadence, Cadence Gredder but most people just call me Cade. That over there is my older sister Jamie Gredder. This is Sarah one of my sisters soccer pals you know why we came to camp. This is Justin he just loves his computer he puts a new meaning to the phrase eyes glued to the screen. Over there is Michelle she can kind off sometimes be a pain but you know she always comes around. Over to the right of me is George he wants to be a doctor but can sometimes be a little bit on the safe side. Then there is Markel and my best friend John Alec, they are both brothers and it's nice to be with them and besides I think my sister has a liking to Markel. Now that you know us here is how it all happened. On the second day of soccer camp it started to snow and everybody ran inside accept for the eight of us who watched the miracle happen right before our eyes. Not long the nearly impossible happened, we were covered in 5 ft. of snow in less than a minute and what seemed like the northern lights were coming straight for us.

"Markel look at that it's so shiny," said John Alec and I being easily impressed by the glowing lights in the sky. Justin was speculating how this might've happened and Michelle was crying about how she forgot to bring her $150 dollar pair of snow boots. Markel looked at John Alec and he picked him up so he could see better. Luckily for John Alec over there he always wears that plain white shirt with a short sleeve red jacket and jeans while I was stuck in jean shorts and a green t-shirt. In what seemed like a nanosecond 7 small sized meteors came down and went in the snow. I was the first one to pick it up since luckily they were so small they didn't hurt anyone but John Alec was a little blinded by the sight and started to cry a little but Markel knew what to do and he took out a chocolate bar saving us from my best friends tantrum which could've been bad news for all of us. I looked at it and it was some sort of device. It looked kind off just like a block with a screen on the top left two buttons on the front and one on the side. Sarah soon followed by the rest and George last.

"Hey Justin your good with computer's do you know what this thing is?" Markel asked him early yelling even though he was only ten feet to the left of me. I couldn't really hear because it kept snowing loudly. The snow must've taken a break before.

"I don't know maybe some sort of device or maybe it's someone's phone that the left and somehow crashed at 1000 degrees..." started Justin but he soon stopped as soon as he realized that what he thought was probably one of the worst theories in history next to that the moon was made of cheese.

"It might be some device from a parallel universe and they need help so they called us," said Justin. It might've been the bad shrimp that we had for lunch but he could be right. This made John Alec's eyes open wide up but before he got to say anything that Markel probably would've told him it's just a theory the whole area that we were on started to sink and water formed underneath us.

"It must've been how hot the devices were when the fell in the ground!" explained Justin losing balance.

"Unfortunately we live in Florida which means that the sea level is very low and we could all drown. We should probably get off the cliff that we are on now before we sink to the bottom to the Gulf of Mexico," said Sarah.

"Oh I can't get my hair wet because whenever I try it my hair becomes all frizzy and none of you would like that one bit," said Michelle.

"I knew I should've stayed home today!" said George but it was too late and the cliff gave out and we fell into the ocean. But the weirdest thing happened even weirder than the snow on July 5th 2003. The gulf began to open up and a portal showed in between and we fell into it and blinding speeds. It felt like the molecules in our body were rearranging. Suddenly a figure appeared from the glowing lights around me even though I could see him I was still a little distracted by the lights. The figure finally decided to make shape. It was like a small white bear with a green headband armor set with a bear on it. He wore green and orange snow boots and a chest plate with a symbol on I saw to iron shoulder protectors and a blaster on his back and finally war paint on his cheeks that are the color red which would've been pretty cool but I was busy falling. Then something came over me like I've seen him somewhere before but I was quickly distracted with him talking.

"Cade long time, no see do you remember me?" the bear asked. I drew a blank at first which seemed like he was getting impatient but then it rang a bell in my head that got me going, "It's you the one who saved me and my older sister from a falling building about 4 years ago!"

"Good, my name is Kumamon but I've also been called spirit of the ice," said Kumamon.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kumamon but why have you sent me and my friends here and is everybody else getting this talk?" I asked hoping to get a good answer

"No only you but that's because I need a favor, I need a host human in order to move around and out of the 7 I choose you because you had the most light in your heart," said Kumamon pointing towards my heart which is weird how he knew where it was, I thought only doctors could do that, "I want you to and me to share my body so that we can save the digital world."

"Is there something wrong with the digital world and by the way what is the digital world?" I asked and then even more questions came in my head which he probably didn't have time for.

"Yes sadly, and I need your seven's help in order to save it so do we have a deal?" Kumamon asked. I've always wanted to do this save the world and this is a once in a life time chance right also Kumamon wouldn't lie to me if he had to bring me all the way to the digital world. "Kumamon, I'll gladly accept your offer, let's do this together alright!" I said happily and smiled at him then he smiled back and said, "I'm sure with the two of us and the other six working together we can beat the ultimate evil." He reached out his hand I saw he only had 3 fingers but that didn't change anything. I grabbed his and shook it and by that time we entered the digital world.

"Anyone there hello answer me please I'm getting pretty worried about you please wake up," said a familiar voice nearly crying. When I finally opened my eyes it was John Alec and when he saw that the signs that I was alive he picked me up and hugged me as hard as possible and exclaimed, "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm alright John Alec but where are we?" I asked.

"Wow a talking white bear now I've seen everything. How did you know my name?" he asked confused and a little frightened. I looked at my hands and I only has three fingers but I thought I had 5 on each hand not 3. I also was the same size as John Alec even though I'm at least 1 inch taller than he is. Then I remember me and Kumamon went into the same body and need to fight the Ultimate Evil with me, John Alec, and the other five that picked up the devices from the ground.

"Hurry up and say something Cade your best friend is starting to get worried," said a voice in my head, "it's me Kumamon the digimon's body that you are borrowing right now. Hurry up so he doesn't think something's wrong, you can tell him that it's you." I snapped out of it but before I was able to speak John Alec said, "aren't you the guy that I saw 4 years ago fighting with a giant T-Rex looking thing."

"Sorry John Alec it's not him it's me Cade me and the digimon who saved our building from collapsing, Kumamon, are sharing a body," I said but I could tell that he was not buying into my story.

"No way it can't be Cade you're a white bear with 3 fingers, prove it," John Alec demanded, "tell me something only the real Cade would know about me." He doesn't think it's me because I have 3 fingers well here it goes, "1 year ago in the line at lunch you started a fight with a girl at school."

"Yeah everybody at school knows about that," countered John Alec.

"You told me it was because she stole your pencil while everyone else thought you just went crazy then later after school before soccer practice when it was me you and her you punched her in the face and left while I stayed to see if she was alright," I said.

"It really is you Cade, I thought I lost you but you say your sharing bodies with Kumamon isn't he the one who saved our apartment from falling into the ground a while back. A bear with a symbol kind of like the one you're wearing now," said John Alec, "if it is thank you for doing that."

"It was and also thank you spirit of the ice for doing that. You may not know this John Alec but my sister was thinking about suicide because of all the girls and boys that picked on her for her braces, retainer, and glasses but when you came she realized that the world must want her because it gave her a second chance to do the right thing," I said crying a little and John Alec came over to me and hugged me.

"No problem Cade glad to help," said Kumamon happily.

"What was that I thought I heard someone's voice," said John Alec.

"Oh sorry John Alec I told you that I was sharing a body, Kumamon is still in his old body so there are two of us in here," I said.

"Hi John Alec how are you?" asked Kumamon.

"Good thanks for asking Kumamon do you know what we should do next Kumamon because we don't have any idea of what to do?" John Alec asked.

"We should find the others so that we can all be together, I'm sure that your brother is worried John," I said.

"Yeah we should get going so let's just pick a direction and see where it takes us and hope we end up with the others alright. I'm sure they have to be walking somewhere right where else could they be," said Kumamon.

"Let's get to it then okay so that we don't have to worry about the others anymore and beat the evil together," I said.

"Let's go!" we all said we walked east until hopefully someone else would be here to preferably John Alec's brother do the John Alec doesn't have to worry anymore. After for walking for what seemed like days we stopped and realized that it was night time and didn't know what to do.

"We need to find shelter and some food before the both of us starve Cade so I'll go get some firewood and you can get some fish or berries anything that tastes good," commanded John Alec. After that I started to leave but then I heard a noise in the distance and it sounded like something familiar, "John Alec, Cade where are you guys." It sounded like it was a mile away from here I should tell John Alec.

"John Alec I think I heard someone in that direction over there," I said then I pointed westward towards where I heard what I thought was Markel. John Alec stood and motioned me to follow him so we went west till a noise came from the bushes in front of us. I went to check it out and was the other 5. Me and John Alec went over to say hi then John Alec said, "Markel!"

Markel turned around and hugged John Alec. Then I walked over to the others but for some reason everybody was in a position to attack me but I don't know why.

"John Alec do you know this white bear following you?" asked Markel, "is he another digimon."

"That's Cade, Markel, he's just sharing bodies with the spirit of the ice to defeat the evil," said John Alec.

"John Alec's right guys it's me Cade," I said, "honest."

"Well what position are we in to say otherwise if he says it's Cade it has to be him put your guard down and lower your attack," said Markel.

"It's a good thing that we didn't fight him Markel because right now your friend is sharing bodies with a champion-level digimon which could've been bad for us," said Tentamon. Wait how do I know his name already we just met.

"It's okay Cade I know him and since we share memories you know him was well as well as I do," said Kumamon. I nodded then John Alec started to ask, "Who are you guys, are you more digimon?"

"My name is Gabumon and I'm here with Markel," said the one with stripped fur

"My name is Piyomon and I'm here with Sarah," said the pink bird.

"My name is Gomamon and I'm here with your buddy George," said the one that kind of looked like a fish.

"My name is Palmon and I'm here with your pal Michelle," said the plant.

"My name is Tentamon and I'm here with your partner Justin now what are your two guy's names," said the bug-like machine.

"Wait I haven't gone yet my name is Patomon and I'm here with you John Alec nice to meet you," said the orange one with wings and looked kind off like a guinea pig.

"My name is John Alec nice to meet you," said John Alec.

"My name is Cade but Kumamon is in here to so nice to meet you to," I said.

"Now that the salutations are done let's go over and make camp for the night," said George. Preparations were made pretty quickly since there were 13 people here instead of just two. Somewhere along the line the group found eggs without me and John Alec and Sarah was busy cooking them. Without salt and pepper they tasted okay but still enough to make my tummy fell refreshed but then I got tired and so did John Alec.

"I'm tired you guys good night," said John Alec.

"Me too," I said. Then I went next to John Alec and we both fell asleep next to each together. It was good going until John Alec started shivering so I got closer to him and tried to see if my fur would help him fell better and it did he stopped shivering almost all the way then in his sleep he said,

"Thank you Cade." I didn't answer back because I didn't want to wake him up. Soon afterwards everyone started to go to bed and then next morning all went well again. Sarah started to make more eggs while John Alec, Patomon and I decided to look for some firewood. I was pretty quite but I looked over and looked at a tree it just fell down by itself. I wondered to myself what happened but then a giant red and green bug flew in and tried to swoop me up but Patomon hit the bug with a _boom bubble_ in the eyes and he swerved into a couple of trees nearby.

"That was Kuwagamon be careful he's a tough digimon not to be taken lightly. He woke up and started to keep on going and I didn't know what to do.

Kumamon broke my fears, "Remember Cade that you're a digimon now so you don't have to worry about being defenseless. Hit him with a _crystal breeze_ all you have to do is breathe in and quickly keep blowing and don't stop even if you run out of air."

I tried this attack so I breathed in and then toke a nice deep breath out and I could see the cool air that came out. It was so cool it made me shiver and I was on the opposite side of the attack that I used on that giant Kuwagamon. Soon enough just before he was able to hit me he was frozen solid in mid air and then before I could celebrate Kuwagamon broke from his icy prison and I nearly fell into the water nearby.

"Take out the blaster on your back Cade and use the _blizzard blaster _attack to stop him in his tracks," said Kumamon. I took out the blaster with great haste because Kuwagamon was coming in for another attack because he didn't too happy about the first. I finally started holing it correctly and I was able shoot him with enough snowballs that he missed me and hit the other side of the cliff and fell down the cliff and then exploded into tons of data and it was swiftly blown away by the fast moving wind.

"Good job Cade and thanks for saving me," said John Alec, "I know I don't say it a lot even though you took the fall for me many times before." I started to blush and get a little embarrassed and the red on my blushing cheeks really told everybody around me. John Alec and I walked back to the base camp together and met up with the others who were obviously very worried about us.

"What happened out there John Alec I was very worried about you don't do that again," said Markel concerned about his younger brother.

"We were attacked by Kuwagamon again but your friend Cade helped us out and saved us from him so now he should be gone for good," answered Patomon.

"Now we can eat without fear since that dreaded bug is finally gone I know it was bad that he's gone from here but he attacked us," said Michelle still scared.

"Thanks for protecting my brother Cade and Kumamon," said Markel.

"No problem!" we both said. We ate breakfast which again the only thing that we had was eggs so after we are done with that he have to figure out what to do next.

"I think we should scope the rest of the place out where we are," said George.

"Good idea George so what are we waiting for. All wanting to not stand here in the middle say I," said Markel. Everyone said 'I', "Looks like everybody wants to move so let's move east or west because that way there is a better chance to see if we are deserted on an island or no." We all went eastward and there was nothing to really talk about because we had to save our energy. Then the weirdest thing was going on here. There was no bottom part there was like a forever going hole downward. I walked around and then tried to ask Kumamon a question, "what happened here Kumamon did someone just take some scissors and cut everything out."

"I'll tell the rest but for know we'll have to switch positions so the rest and hear," said Kumamon. So now Kumamon was the one in control of the body and I was stuck in the brain but I listened.

"This is why we have to save the digital world because evil digimon have been taking the land and destroying it leaving it so the all the other digimon have nowhere to go," said Kumamon. That's why we came here to restore the digital world back to its original glory. But how are we supposed to get the land back.

"We can get the land back by defeating the evil digimon that took the land originally," said Kumamon. Then the ground next to us started to reform and the trees and grass came back. Kuwagamon must've taken this section of the land. Now we were able to move on again and me and Kumamon switched places again and he were off to see what adventures lie ahead in the new strange world that Kumamon brought us to protect from evil.

_Reviews are accepted please write back to make the story better than it can be_


	2. From Ice to Shining Sea

Ch 2. From Ice to Shining Sea

(Chapter 1 Review Cade P.O.V.)

_On the second day of summer camp it started to snow than 7 devices came out from the sky and melted away all the snow leaving the 8 of us to fall into the Gulf of Mexico. When we thought we were all goner a portal opened and we fell into it. From there, the spirit of ice Kumamon merged with me so we could save the digital world. When people didn't think it was me I showed then wrong by protecting them from the Kuwagamon. Later we figured out why the digital world was in trouble so now we know what we have to do but can we do it in time?_

While walking along a path to what we thought would lead us to some really needed a question popped into my head and it was really bugging me, I didn't want to freak anyone out by saying that someone is missing so I decided to ask someone that might actually know what I'm looking for. The question is "Where is Jamie?" She was with us during the time when we all fell but now there are only 7 of us instead of 8. Jamie didn't get a device when it fell from the sky a day ago so could Jamie actually have fallen into the gulf and drowned. I started to cry a little but no one could hear me. It pained me to think that my sister could've died in that flood but maybe she fell with us and she got lucky. This cheered me up but I guess since me and Kumamon are using the same body he can read my thoughts and I knew what question he was about to ask. I didn't want to make Kumamon feel bad too but Kumamon is probably one of my best friends on this trip next to John Alec so I shouldn't lie to him.

"Is something wrong Cade? It seems like you're a little down in the dumps. What's wrong I won't tell anybody unless you want me too or it effects us as a whole," said Kumamon trying ease my emotions.

"It's just that Jamie my older sister was here when he all fell into the portal to the digital world but she isn't here anymore. Do you think you can tell me where she is?" I confessed hoping that he would say something that would help.

"I'm sorry Cade I can't help you with that but if she goes into the ice domain of the world which is coming up on these crossroads up ahead then I'll be able to sense her," answered Kumamon. This got my hopes up a bit enough for me to keep on moving and not have the others worry but the question still stayed in my head "where is Jamie?" but right now all we have to worry about is trying to figure out which way to go on these crossroads. The ice domain would probably be Kumamon's and my strength point so that would be the best course of action but it isn't really my decision it's Markel's since he is the self-proclaimed leader of the group. I know if I convince then to go in there it would be easier to find Jamie because it feels like I can sense her in there so she has to be close right. The fate of the world could be determined if we can find Jamie and go in the correct direction or not. After about 2 miles of walking we ended up at a sign that either said to the left is a desert and to the right there is an icy domain with temperature below 20 degrees Fahrenheit even in the warmest part of the day and the desert says it can get to 120 degrees and then down to 0 degrees in just one day of traveling. I was the first one to state my opinion but then Kumamon interrupted me with something that could help me even further for going into this icy domain," said Kumamon. I did so and found a cube that says temperature balancer on the top of it and it says don't use in temperatures below -20 degrees and above 120 degrees. Makes the area a calm 80 degrees or room temperature. This was great this could make it so that we could easily trek through the vast tundra. Both will take days to go across so why not the one that my partner is best with.

"I say we should go through the tundra since it's the area Kumamon is most comfortable with and Kumamon had a temperature balancer so that none of us have to be cold," I said confidently.

"Also in the tundra we could easily felt the ice and snow and get some cool water or we could just eat the snow," said Sarah.

"Great thinking you guys so anybody for the desert," said Markel. Nobody raised their hand for desert," It looks like we are taking about a three day trek through the tundra. He all went to the left and started on our journey through the tundra.

(Jamie P.O.V)

I walked ahead cold and unprepared not knowing on my second day of camp I would be dropped off in the desolate tundra in the digital world. Me and my newly found partner Agumon just starting walking here and nothing seemed to be hear accept for endless snow and flatlands which got me getting real depressed. This must be the spirit of the ice's domain that Ophanimon was talking about before I came here which means I must find this mystical ice temple before my younger brother gets here or he won't be ready for the evil that's in that palace. I started to run but the burst of energy was short lived when I just started to cough and slow down which wouldn't be good since no one accept for Agumon can save me now. The ice temple must be around here somewhere before I...I...go unconscious...

The next thing I know I'm in a cave with a fire next to me warming me up which made me become even stronger then before and it gave me the courage to keep on going but the thing is where was Agumon did he bring me here or did someone else. Agumon came back with some news a moment after I woke up.

"Good your awake don't do that again Jamie you were out for nearly 2 days and the others are only half a day away from the place that we have to be so I'm ready whenever you're ready," said Agumon. I looked to make sure I was alright then I said, "Let's digivolve Agumom then you can carry me over there unless you want me to walk that is." He digivolved into Greymon and it only took about an hour and the others would probably be around shortly. Agumon and I walked up the stairs and saw something just outside the door. I looked like a necklace but the thing in the end was yellow and there was something clear like a mirror that you could probably only shove a paper into but I kept it and put it on but then it started to glow and something was reacting to it I didn't know what it was for so I decided to forget about it a and move on into the castle. I soon realized there was only one room in here and that was a room with a pair of gloves with little mirror on them and a shield that looked like a circular mirror but it was pretty small and when I got closer I noticed the word Kumamon's gloves and shield was written on a pedestal which was very convenient since without I probably would've picked it up and started swingin' it around like it was some sort of toy. Something then appeared next to me and it was a rock or stone tablet of some sort and it had a picture of a crazy deformed sun which made me feel a little queasy but then my necklace started to glow and it made me move closer the stone tablet which made it start to glow and it quickly shortened in size just large enough to fit in the clear part of my necklace and the tablet must've had a mind of its own or both two objects are connected because soon after the tablet went in the necklace and made a ping noise and started o glow and then it stopped. Soon after Agumon and I were done admiring what had just happened a dark energy filled the room and a figure appeared it looked like a human with bat wings and a mask but it probably had a name or something. Talk about a face only a mother could love because this guy was uglier than the school cafeteria's meatloaf when they ran out of spices to make it look decent.

"Jamie watch out that's the ruler of the digimon underworld Devilmon and he could easily rip anything to shreds with his claws," said Agumon. Just after he said that a sound came from the door and it was the rest of the gang here to save my from what seemed like a tough fight ahead. There was John Alec, George, Michelle, Sarah, Justin, and Markel but where was Cade?

"Jamie," said the bear that came closer to me," it really is you I've missed you so much!" Is that really Cade because that kind of looks like the spirit of the ice.

"It's me Cade your brother sharing a body with our old friend Kumamon or spirit of the ice," said Cade. I knew it was him but Kumamon did ring a bell it was on the sword I just read but Devilmon is near the sword and shield now but I'll have to in for it. I went straight for the gloves and shield and for some reason my necklace started to glow again in a nice warming red color that went across the whole room. Soon Agumon had become MetalGreymon and he protected me from the attack I was not paying attention to. I took the two items and passed them to Cade.

"Cade catch these belong to Kumamon!" I yelled and tossed them over to Cade who caught them then put the gloves and shield on.

(Cade P.O.V)

When I put the gloves and shield on it felt like they belonged there so that now I'm really ready to fight but maybe I should ask Kumamon himself to show me how to fight with this stuff so I don't make a mistake.

"Kumamon can you show me how you would fight first against this guy so that I'll know what to do for next time?" I asked.

"Sure if you really feel that way I can take over this time," Kumamon answered so we switched places.

"Are you ready MetalGreymon let's beat Devilmon once and for all," said Kumamon to Metalgreymon.

"Yeah let's beat up this bat, person, piece of crap," said MetalGreymon putting his hands together and cracking his knuckles which meant the battle might must've began. Kumamon threw the shield and hit Devilmon and it stunned him long enough in order for MetalGreymon to hit him down. The shield came back to Kumamon with so much speed it kept on spinning even when it came back to his hand. Devilmon tried to hit Kumamon with some sort of eye beam but Kumamon put his hands in front of his face and deflected the attack straight back with his gloves and when the attack _crystal breeze _was added to the mix it made the attack even stronger and it went to Devilmon and it looked like it hurt him a lot but it didn't faze him at all but I got an idea and told Kumamon.

"Kumamon you can take MetalGreymon's and bounce it back between you and him so if the power double by the time you bounce it back a ton of times the force will be unstoppable," I said to Kumamon cheery. Kumamon followed instruction and gave MetalGreymon his shield and then told him to use _giga blaster_ on his hands and he did so. It was like a game of ping pong but accept with a ping pong ball threw using a missile which are pretty strong and with the added bonuses of 10...11...12 mirror strikes making it's attack power x24 could hurt anyone enough for them to disappear like in magic acts. After about 30 hits with the mirror since I lost count Devilmon started to be unamused.

"Are you going to attack me or are you just going to play ping pong all day like a bunch of idiots!" exclaimed Devilmon.

"Maybe the second thing I guess I don't think we are in a rush here right since you know we are going to win anyway," said Kumamon with a slight grin on his face that really must've ticked off Devilmon enough for him to strike but Kumamon was easily able to deflect it with his other hand and started using that as a ping pong too which made Devilmon erupt.

"So Devilmon you just gonna be like a chump or are you going to come over here and stop acting like a scaredy-digimouse or are you afraid that me and MetalGreymon are gonna make you yesterdays news," taunted Kumamon.

"This is not like Cade at all he would not want to make someone that made at him enough that he loses control he would have a different plan," said Jamie confused.

"He must've switched who was controlling the bodies just like when they did when Kumamon told us why the digital world was falling apart," said George twitching his glasses making them glow from all the reflecting light in the room. This amazed everybody accept for Jamie who was worried about his younger brother and MetalGreymon who her up there fighting.

"Kumamon," I said, "I think it's time to let go of the missile and shot it at him directly."

"Alright I just want you to know that this will never finish him off for good but it should hold us long enough to escape," said Kumamon.

"How come?" I asked. That missile is big enough to take out the whole state of Texas and Arizona together but we still can't beat this guy.

"We can only beat Devimon with a light attribute attack so this fire attribute my make him disappear but not for long," said Kumamon.

"Let's still do it we have no light attribute things so let's take him out," I said then Kumamon told Metal Greymon to pass it to him but Devilmon had other plans and wanted to get Kumamon from the back but it was too late for Devilmon. Kumamon threw the missile backwards and it hit Devilmon so that a giant fiery explosion appeared and soon enough he vanished just like what happened to Kuwagamon to nights before we came here. Kumamon fell down and collapsed and so did MetalGreymon who turned into Agumon I guess to save all the energy the just lost from the fight.

"Kumamon should I take your place so you could get some rest and by the way great fighting thanks for showing me how to do it," I said. Kumamon nodded back probably too tired to say another word then he fell asleep and I took his place in the body. I walked over to Agumon and helped him get up so that we could get to the others. Agumon was sound asleep and wasn't saying a word which worried Jamie until I told her that he was just sleeping.

"Cade you were great out there nice work," said John Alec who rushed over and gave me a high five. Jamie came over and picked me up and pinched me cheek, "Man you're so cute just like before you came here it's nice to finally see you again." Jamie was still playing with me though even I told her to quit she finally did five minutes and I was finally able to breathe again.

"Good job Cade way to step up to the plate," said Markel and George quickly soon followed and shook my hand, "but we should get out of here before you-know-who comes back when Kumamon is probably asleep and same with Agumon so let's go shall we."

"I agree with George this place looks like it could crumble down any minute we should go, Cade," said Markel. We left the area and as soon as he did the whole place crumbled into nothingness and all that was left was still snow and yet more snow. It was fun when I was in summer camp but now white nothingness is pretty boring and we still have a day to travel through this horrible snow covered tundra. Even though I was off topic something came to me, Kumamon needed someone with the most light so that his mirrors could amplify the light and destroy the darkness.

"Sorry if I'm waking you up but ,Kumamon, did you pick we because of the light in my heart and with your mirrors it can make the light more powerful?" I asked hoping for a yes and luckily it came to me very swiftly.

"That's why I picked you Cade because your light and my mirrors we can take down any evil that could arise you with me," said Kumamon.

"I'm with you Kumamon," I said excitedly.

"Just remember one thing alright and never forget it," Kumamon said.

"What words of wisdom do you have for me Kumamon?" I said a little sarcastically. I hoped they were words I could hear for the rest of my life I could never forget the things that Kumamon has done for my already.

"If we look towards the past, and as we head for the future we can reclaim the digital world and if we have faith in ourselves, and trust in each other, we can live by the lessons we learn. Together if we are untied as one the battles can be won. A win for one is a win for us all." said Kumamon. Those were words we could live by but I can't really know some of what the other stuff means. I didn't know what he meant by looking towards the past and head towards the future you can't do those both at the same time. But I understand what the rest of it means.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here, Cade. I didn't make that up it's been with the spirits for generations," said Kumamon.

"I think it means that if we believe in ourselves and trust in each other he can learn how solve these. If all of us unite as one team our battles can be won and since we are a team. I don't really know what the first part of the message means," I answered.

"I don't know what the first part means either but you got the rest of the message quickly now pay attention before you trip on that rock in the snow," forewarned Kumamon so I stopped talking to him and walked with the rest of the group. While walking the weirdest thing including all the stuff we've been through the ground broke beneath us as we were walking.

"We are all doomed I say, DOOMED!" said George.

"No way there has to be a way out of this and fast!" said Jamie.

"I'll take over here Cade just watch for next time we hurdle down to the bottom of a bottomless pit," said Kumamon so I let Kumamon take control. Kumamon turned into a sheet of ice large enough to cover all the sides of the pit. How did he do that? But now were trapped but at least me aren't falling so we can climb up the rocks. The whole group climbed up accept for Michelle who stayed down because she didn't want to break a nail and Palmon who stayed down with Michelle. Kumamon changed back into original form and carried Michelle out and Palmon used her _poison ivy_ to grab onto the ledge and pick herself up out of the trench.

"What was that how would have the time to dig a bottomless in a place where no one was here?" asked John Alec.

"I can answer your question bro look," said Markel. Ahead of us there was another 10 mile long strip of blackness just like the one I saw back in the forest accept there was a city in the middle that no one could get to and they were all trapped. This was terrible and it just made me mad enough to destroy whoever would do this to poor innocent digimon. John Alec could feel whatever was going on in my head.

"Don't worry Cade I'll make sure whoever did this will pay the price," said John Alec with hope and light gleaming in his eyes well enough so that if you were paying attention you could see it easily. The hope that John Alec gave to me and the rest of the group kick started everyone to want to help.

"Let's go and find whoever did this so that (1) we can move on (2) to help the digimon and (3) to teach whatever evil digimon did this a lesson on how to not mess with us whose with me," said Jamie. Everyone looked at each other and in everybodies surprise George raised his hand first most likely to tell everybody the dangers," This might be dangerous but it's a risk we'll have to take in order to move on it's either move on or fall back and I say we move on."

"Wow George I never thought that you had a fighting spirit in you this whole time," commented Gomamon sarcastically. Everybody laughed even George did," Anybody with me!"

"Yeah!" we all said cheering.

"Then it's settled we go and find those evil digimon right away even if this one's for powerful or if there's 20 billion if we work as a team I'm sure we can win," said Markel. This made every bodies morale boost even higher so much that we didn't even find the cold that much but as soon as we heard a noise and stepped back a little we realized that there was a cliff right being us and of we weren't going to fall we had to win this next fight. When the figure finally stepped out of the bushes it was like a giant snowman with eyes and a face. Literally at was just that.

"Who is that?!" asked Michelle and Sarah holding each other.

"Don't worry it's just Fridgimon guys he wouldn't hurt a fly even it was out to kill him but the glowing red eyes isn't usually like Fridgimon," said Tentamon a little discouraged. But before Jamie even had time to digivolve a _subzero ice punch _made us go directly into the water which was exactly how he got here. The fall didn't last nearly as long as the last one. I didn't really know how to change into ice and save the gang and besides there wasn't another edge to grab on to and everybody was to far apart for Kumamon to turn into and icicle so is this how it's going to end? Luckily there was a solution that came and Gomamon saved the day by telling all the fishes to swim close together and surely enough everybody was safe and sound. I was around 5 o'clock and everybody was getting hungry but before we did that we saw I beach and even more of a better thing was that there were telephone booths there that we could call home to and tell our parents that we were all right but it looked like a trap. George realized that this was probably a trick and he stopped the others along with me.

"Guys this is definitely a trap and besides what about all those digimon that are still trapped on that floating city trapped in darkness," said George trying to bring everyone to their senses. Justin stepped out and pointed out the obvious, " The phones aren't even plugged in guys How will they able to call someone and the money here might be different then the money at our old world who knows how much it's worth here 1 million dollars for a quarter or 20 dollars is only 1 cent."

"Kumamon told me while we were falling to get here that us 8 were destined to save the digital world and we just can't leave that behind now I couldn't bear to leave this world the way that it looks now. There was one thing that Kumamon told me that we could all live by here and that is: we look towards the past, and as we head for the future we can reclaim the digital world and if we have faith in ourselves, and trust in each other, we can live by the lessons we learn. Together if we are untied as one the battles can be won. A win for one is a win for us all," I said," if we do this we'll get the credit we deserve."

"I get what Kumamon was trying to say Cade the prophecy that if we looked to what happened in the past either what happened just an hour ago or if there were kids here before us and if we also look ahead to the battles that will be fought we can learn and grow and eventually save the digital world. If we trust ourselves and everyone around us and put our hearts together we'll be able to defeat the ultimate evil," said Justin seriously. Could that be really what the first part of that saying means that we have to learn from past kids and even our past here and also look ahead at battles that will become. What Justin said sounded like it could be true but it still could be wrong.

"English please Justin!" said Michelle.

"Basically we have to learn from mistakes and the second part says if you push one of us destined to come here you push us all meaning we are a team and we have to stick together you with me," translated Justin. Everyone and turned away from the phone booths because everyone now realized that right now home wasn't important here was. After that little one-sided debate since the other side didn't even say anything we decided to fish for food. Something in me started making me crave fish even though I never really liked it.

"Kumamon do you like fish a lot?" I said.

"Yeah why?" Kumamon asked.

"Because your making me want to eat so much fish that I fall and collapse on the spot even though I don't like fish," I said. After that I couldn't stand it anymore and I went in the water and got my own fish which surprised everybody and got Jamie and Markel wet which really pissed them off. After about 20 minutes of fishing I was able to gather about 100 fish and everybody was amazed.

"Cade, if you could catch that much fish when we went fishing we wouldn't need to eat for days and dad would have to become a scale scraper for life," said Jamie. Everybody laughed even I did for a little bit. We started cooking the fishes but my body tells me to eat them without cooking them even though it could cause illness. This got me a little queasy maybe I should ask Kumamon if it's okay.

"Kumamon, should I eat this fish without cooking it or should I cook it like a normal person?" I asked.

"You're a bear silly you can eat the fish anyway you want to just don't eat too fast," laughed Kumamon. I took the fish and didn't even cook it and slipped it in my throat which made it so that everybody turn my way and they looked like they were about to throw up.

"Are you guys like that because I never liked fish and now I'm eating it," I said confused and offered them some fish.

"No were like that because you didn't even cook the fish heck it hasn't been anywhere near the fire and your eating it. You can't be that hungry Cade just because we had eggs for the past couple meals," said Jamie. Everyone else still looked a little displeased and Michelle ran away and nearly threw up in the sand nearby but luckily nobody else saw or everyone might've thrown up. No one could really laugh as I kept eating the fish without even knowing a couple with the scales on them still on them.

"Did anyone else want one come on they can't be that bad right?" I asked then Michelle fainted and Sarah threw up in the same spot Michelle did and John Alec was starting to get queasy.

"I think I lost my appetite but just warn my the next time you start eating fish so that the rest of us can eat next time," said John Alec which made me laugh then I was full. When I realized how much fish there was left I saw only 50. Wasn't there just 100 here a minute ago. Must've gone a little overboard with the fish a guess so there is 14 of them and 50 fish so if I eat eat 8 it should be even right. I picked up 4 raw fish and ate them all at the same time twice so that there was only 42 left got the others a little mad.

"Dude you ate all the fish accept for these, your stomach was like a bottomless pit," said Jamie.

"Hey that leaves you 3 each okay I wasn't that cold," I said looking a little guilty for eating all those fish. I walked over next to my sister and told her she and the rest could have to rest but for some reason they didn't want any.

"I guess I'll eat the-" I started.

"No way Cade 2 reason (1) your starting to get a little addicted to this fish and (2) I want to eat some even though you gobbled up half of them in ten minutes," sternly said John Alec.

"I'm sorry I guess got a little carried away," I said sadly and walked away. John Alec tried to say something but then the words couldn't come out. Before everybody got too comfortable there was a rumbling on the rock we were sitting on and it started to move and everybody tipped over fell in the water but we quickly got up thanks to Gomamon's fishes who saved the day once again. Sadly, before we could say that everything was alright we were drifted out to see to the point where we could see that some of the ocean was black just like the village that we saw over in the tundra. When we finally stopped a giant sea monster came out of the sea and surprised as all and made us fall backward.

"Oh now that's Seadramon one of the most treaded sea creatures that you will ever see," said Tentamon which got George to really shake in his shoes. When it came out it seemed like it had one goal to get Markel and drag him out to sea. Gabumon tried to get in the way of Seadramon but was sadly swatted away like a fly.

"We have to help Markel ,Agumon" Jamie said. With this act of courage her necklace started to glow and Agumon went straight from Agumon to MetalGreymon but it was too late Seadramon already got Markel and this made Gabumon angry and he digivolved to become Garurumon which looked pretty cool. Garurumon jumped straight out of the water and slashed Seadramon making it drop Markel and he was saved. This gave MetalGreymon the chance the use _Giga Blaster _and we wiped out Seadramon and the sea returned to normal.

"We did it good job Gabumon you saved me back there," said Markel.

"Anything for a friend," replied Gabumon. Everyone laughed and thought it was a job well done. I that of one thing though, how come only Agumon and Gabumon digivovle now and not anyone else?


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Ch. 3 A Series of Unfortunate Events

(Chapter 2 Review Jamie P.O.V)

_While everybody was worried about me I was on my own journey in the tundra where I nearly froze to death but thanks to Agumon I was perfectly healthy and lived. I found a necklace on the ground and I decided to put it on and it reacted to when I stood up to Devilmon and had Greymon digivovle into MetalGreymon. When I found stuff labeled Kumamon that was when my friends came in and helped me defeat Devilmon. When we left the whole place crumbled and we were left in the frozen tundra. After walking some more we ended up finding a village that was trapped in the darkness because of evil that broke apart the land around the city. Fridgimon who was supposed to be a nice guy attacked us and we fell into the ocean so maybe the evil must've gotten to him. After Gomamon saved us we ended up on a beach where we saw telephones which made us homesick but Cade and George convinced us it was a trap so we left the phones alone for the time being. While Cade was gorging down a ton of uncooked fish making everyone sick soon afterward Seadramon attacked but Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and MetalGreymon saved the day._

(Cade P.O.V)

We finally got out of the beach when Seadramon tried to attack us making the whole group a little edgy. What made it even worse was when I started eating fish the group was still a little sick from me eating raw fish then Seadramon pulling us around which by the way made Michelle barfed a few times before we got off the beach. After we finally saw the end of the beach we saw another crossroads which was the same one that we were at the last time before we got here. Everyone was still quiet until finally Markel decided to see how we would go through with this.

"Alright guys that's enough silence for now so let's decide which way we are going to go this time," said Markel. Everyone still looked afraid and uneasy so Sarah broke the ice, "I say the desert this time maybe we can find some other digimon to save, also we have to explore the land so that if somehow we fall in a whole and fall out of the sky into this desert we'll know how to get out of it." The road on the desert was paved and went perfectly straight to a temperature close enough to singe your eyebrows.

"I agree with Sarah even though it would be very unlikely we would fall from the sky after we go down," said Justin.

"Yeah I'm tired of the same place I can't go back in that tundra what if Fridgimon comes back," said Michelle.

"Anyone else disagree with what we have so far if not forever hold your peace," said Markel. When no one said anything he took that as a sign of yes and he motioned over to the desert and we marched onward. It was pretty quit and hot in the desert and it did literally fell like my fur was about to catch on fire. For my and Gabumon it was hotter than the sun out in the desert even though it was still hot for the others. When we thought we saw a vending machine out in the distance we ran over to it but George said he couldn't see a thing and when he has glasses on because he needs help with far sight it made us forget about the most likely mirage and keep walking on the paved road like zombies until someone gets tired and since everyone is so tense no one felt like talking even if someone needed food really badly or was going to die from dehydration . After another 2 minutes which seemed like 2 hours Michelle couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed on the road breathing heavily and I followed soon afterward and the rest finally saw that we stopped so we decided to take a break. I stretched out the goggles on my forehead and put them on my eyes for protection from all the sand. There was nothing else to protect us from the sand but then we saw a sandstorm up ahead and it was coming straight for us which scared me and the rest of the crew soon followed. We got up quickly and sprinted for cover which we thought we saw so we ran inside but it turned out to be another mirage but something was different about this sandstorm is was like a sand tornado because it lifted us all up and took us away to somewhere that I don't even know.

"Why do these things always happen to us?!" asked George, "WHY!?" George was pretty much right from falling off a cliff twice and being lifted by a sand tornado this was getting pretty annoying. Was this created by a digimon or was this one of those freak accidents that occur so often to us. We couldn't get out we were trapped and then after a little while we crashed into something that I couldn't really make out because my vision was clouded by the sandstorm.

"Are you guys wake up please we are worried about you," I heard someone or something that was very close. When I woke up I was the near last to wake up next to John Alec who woke up shortly. The little pink plant like things we saw when we woke up went all around us cheering about how happy they were to finally see us open our eyes. Were these creatures safe or do they have the darkness that Fridgimon had? Some of the Yokomon in the village were talking to Piyomon about how it felt to digivolve. Piyomon also said some pretty nice things about Sarah but I still didn't trust em' that well they might be trying to trick us.

"Don't tense up Cade the Yokomon are our friends," Kumamon said in my mind. All the Yokomon gasped when they finally got a good look at me they realized something.

"Are you Kumamon, the spirit of ice?" they all asked. I looked around and Kumamon reassured ne that it would be alright.

"Yes I am," I said as confident and brave as I could.

"We need you please Kumamon but a digimon up in the mountain known as Meramon has taken all the water in this area and is trying to wipe out this village clean and we don't know why he's doing it," one Yokomon said.

"Yeah, the rest of you can help to so are you with us, please say yes?" said another Yokomon. I looked around at everybody and they nodded yes so turned around and gladly accepted the offer.

"Hey you guys did the volcano erupt or that a giant ball of fire coming this way?" said Markel. Everyone looked at where Markel was pointing but it wasn't a giant fireball heck I didn't know who or what it was.

"Oh no it's Meramon guys!" said the Yokomon," we could use the boat that you ran into to hide in for now but we have to hurry before he gets here or he might hurt someone." We rushed over to the boat that was a half mile away and the desert was still scorching hot and it was taking a toll on everyone. We finally reached the boat and we tried to get everybody inside but Piyomon was still up in the front trying to get the others in as Sarah raced to get Piyomon back from the evil clutches from Meramon but instead of attacked he went straight for me and it didn't seem like he was looking for trouble.

"Stop shooting please I something very important from Agunimon!" he said to me so I lowered the blaster and should and motioned him to go wrong.

"This is gonna hurt kid but I'm just the messenger alright so don't take your anger out on me," he said, "these are his exact words:' Kumamon I have killed your father, that annoying little ice spirit won't be around anymore. I'm coming for you next Kumamon's son since you'll be the next to take his place and by the way worthless child I'm gonna get your little friends too'. That's it I'll return the land back to it usually was." Suddenly the water came back and the spring in the middle of the village flourished.

"I'm sorry for your loss but you need to deliver Agunimon from the evil. I know what he is doing is wrong and he must be stopped. See ya round kid," said Meramon then he disappeared. Kumamon started crying then somehow he was separated from me and I was human again but a hole came and grabbed Kumamon and made him disappear and luckily the whole didn't close.

"This is terrible the new darkness in Kumamon's heart made a cave and was sucked in. Soon he'll be sucked in and gone forever," said the elder Yokomon. I jumped in before he was able to finish his explanation then the hole closed and there was is me and Kumamon. Kumamon was crying and he wrapped himself in a ball like shape trying to filter who can go in and out. I was worried about Kumamon and so the darkness doesn't consume him I have to snap him out of whatever he is going through. I walked over closer to him and he looked up, I saw how lifeless and cloudy his eyes were which made me want to cry myself. I walked closer to me but he cried even more so I took a step back.

"Why did you come here when I lied about my age and lied about being the spirit of ice?" said Kumamon crying, "any other person would've left me out to dry but you came back how come."

"You are the spirit of ice now Kumamon and how old are you anyway," I said keeping a smile on my face.

"I'm 9 years old just like you. Also, I'm sad because my dad's best friend killed my father and I didn't do anything. I'm just a stupid child that on one would want to listen to so I said I was the spirit of ice so that you would want to save the digital world with me," Kumamon answered still crying. I couldn't believe that the spirit of fire would purposely kill the spirit of ice it just doesn't add up correctly.

"Kumamon you aren't stupid because you found us and found the people meant to stop the evil and since you're a child if you come out on top that'll make you even more of a legendary, one that Agunimon will have to respect. Also, you most likely can't blame Agunimon because he might've been influenced by the evil of Devilmon or someone higher up on the chain of evil," I said confidentially.

"You can go now Cade I don't want to be a burden to you I'll just act childlike and ruin the mission go on without me I won't mind," said Kumamon sadly and he finally stopped crying which made me think that I was getting somewhere.

"No way Kumamon were a team and your one of the best friends I ever had. Me, you, and John Alec could be the best of friends if you come with me now you with me or not please say yes. Can we start over from the beginning?" I said as I looked at him in the eye. Kumamon finally opened his eyes and they returned to their normal shade which said to me that I got through to him.

"Your right Cade I can't just give up because of one thing that got a little messed up in my live I'm ready Cade," said Kumamon with a light in his eyes that made me warmhearted and ready to fight.

"Right Kumamon and remember what you said before: 'if we have faith in ourselves and trust in each other we can win the battles,'" I said. We shook and hands and a white light appeared out of nowhere from our hands and we were together again. The cave around us went away and we were together with our allies once again. They didn't seem like they missed me at all I was in that cave for like an hour what are they doing?

"Dude you were in their for like a minute and it looks like Kumamon came back. Also, it turns out the cave has just an illusion so we could see the whole thing and hear what you were saying. Finally, do you always do those hand gestures while you give a motivational talk like that Cade?" said Jamie who despite the comment in the end was happy that Kumamon and I were alright.

"Cade I'm sorry about what I put you through can you ever forgive me," said Kumamon sadly.

"Of course I can that's what friends are for Kumamon now let's find out which way we can go and get out of the desert," I said then we both laughed in my head of course because it would be weird if I just started laughing in public.

"I know how we can get over to a new area," said George possibly reading my mind.

"How?" we all said confused.

"We can ask he Yokomon if we could use the boat since the lake was restored," answered George.

"Way to go George," said Gomamon sarcastically, "I knew you had it in you to think of something."

"Come over here you, I'll give you some birthday punches and see how many ideas you get," said George playing around which made everybody laugh.

"What are birthday punches?" asked Gomamon.

"Come back and I'll show you," said George. Everyone kept laughing while this lasted for ten minutes then we decided to figure out how to get this ship in working order. Justin was able to rewire the boat and quickly able to get running.

"All aboard guys on the Justin express!" said Justin as he started the engine.

"Justin you're the man," said George while he climbed up to the top and he high-fived Justin but they both missed and hit each other in the face and they were both lucky that the only people that saw were Jamie and I. I and the rest of the team stood on top of the boat awaiting to leave. We waved good bye to the Yokomon and set sail on one of the largest lakes I have ever seen it would take days just to find land. The worst was yet to come because Michelle just got seasick from the boat rocking on the waves and there was fish on board and she remembered me eating the fish which made her face look green and she held back her puke so much it made her throat burn from the acid. She walked over to Markel and I couldn't hear what she was saying but it was most likely something about me. Markel gave the fish to me and said, "You can eat as much as you want but not on the deck so that we don't have to see you okay, you're worrying Michelle ad making her more seasick than she was 5 seconds ago so don't make this hard for her alright." I nodded and went down stairs and ate the fish and I was back up in less than 5 minutes which got me up before anyone was finished eating. After everyone was done eating _cooked _fish we discussed what we were going to do next which made me think that either George or Justin was going to draw a KWL chart or a do's and don'ts list about the digital world. I know what Jamie's plan would be it would go just like this: 'Let's go in and fight nothing could go wrong. We could just barge in there'. That's what call Jamie's "Plan A" which usually doesn't work but on occasion they end of perfectly.

"Alright what are we going to do next?" said Markel.

"We could try and make ourselves stronger, Agumon has been able to digivolve twice while everyone else has barely even mastered it once," said Justin, "could it be the tag your wearing he thing inside it that glows that causes Greymon to become MetalGreymon?"

"I've noticed something about the necklace. It always glows whenever I try to be brave or I'm full of courage could that be what the symbol in the middle of the orange slip of paper mean courage?" pointed out Jamie. Everyone looked around then at me which made me a little worried, how am I supposed to know if not everyone knows. I freaked out a little then Kumamon took control and told them everything he knows.

"I think I remember seeing this symbol before and some others just like it. The symbol that you have is courage, Jamie, and there are 9 others but with different symbols that mean different this," said Kumamon, "The necklace is called a tag and the object that is found in the middle is called a crest that bears the symbol. The 10 symbols are courage, truth, determination, curiosity, faith, reliability, honesty, leadership, kindness, and patience. All I know is what the symbol are but I can't identify them by looking at them." This amazed everybody and with the new information Jamie was able to think of a "Plan A".

"All we have to do is find these crest so we can be strong enough to defeat Devilmon when he comes back because if I know him he won't be gone for long ," said Jamie with spirit. Everyone thought of the idea of being able to digivovle again and this made them pretty excited and "Plan A" would most likely come into effect soon as everyone started to get excited.

"Sure I'm with Jamie with the 8 of us and faith in ourselves and trust in each other we can win this fight hands down," said John Alec.

"I can't believe I'm saying this too but I'm with Jamie we can win if we work together," said George. Everyone else nodded and soon cheered but something came up.

"Wait a minute let's not get too hasty we don't even know where these crest and tags are they could be scattered around the world," said Gabumon.

"They aren't actually they are all in one continent actually accept for 2 which 1 of those we have now and the other I have no clue where it is," said Kumamon. I heard this but was too busy predicting who would get what crest. I feel that Markel would fill in leadership, Justin has tons of curiosity especially since we came to the digital world, George can be reliable at most times, Michelle is always very honest, Sarah was always pretty patient not running away at the site of the digimon when we first met them unlike the others, John Alec always believed in others so faith should go to him, and I don't know about myself well enough to see what crest I get but that leaves truth, kindness, and determination left untouched so really I have no clue how this will turn out but I'll have to wait and see. After about 1 full day on the boat we finally saw land and we rushed the boat at full steam towards the land that we saw but it got the best of us when something came out of the water. It made a giant splash and messed up the electrical wiring making us sitting ducks. It was Seadramon or someone who looked like Seadramon but he looked a lot bigger and a little more metallically.

"That's MegaSeadramon, if you thought Seadramon was a tough costumer wait till he gets into the aisles," said Tentamon.

"Didn't we already fight this exact one but now it's digivovle into something I don't want to handle," said Sarah.

"Could it have been Devilmon that rose to the plate and digivolved this fish," said Markel.

"Most likely, who else would want to kill us this badly?" said George getting up to his feet after a second splash from MegaSeadramon knocked him over. I went over and tried to fight but the blizzard blaster wasn't as effective and we swatted me over like a bug,

"I'm not scared of you ya giant sardine," said Jamie then Agumon digivolved into MetalGreymon which we thought would make an automatic victory but the fight wasn't as one-sided as we hoped it was going to be. After another wave from MegaSeadramon hit the boat water started seeping in and George fell overboard into the water.

"George!" said Gomamon then he went in and tried to save George but when he emerged he wasn't Gomamon anymore he was something else.

"That's Ikkakumon a Champion level digimon who's harpoon torpedo will make quick work of anyone who would stand in his way," said Tentamon. Soon Gabumon joined in on the fun when he digivolved into Garurumon which made it so that that it was easier to fight MegaSeadramon. Things started to get rough at first but then when I had an idea to use every bodies attacks and use them against MegaSeadramon with the power of the mirror shield. Everyone aimed there attacks at the shield and my left hand and I aimed them straight at MegaSeadramon who soon after the attack disappeared into digital code and even though we didn't notice it before the beach that was on the island that we were about to land on appeared in front of our eyes making so that we could land. Everyone returned back to the normal forms and Jamie congratulated them on a job well done but something started glowing in the water and it soon appeared from the water. A stone tablet appeared from the ground and started glowing a greenish color.

"Hey that looks like a stone tablet when I got my crest," said Jamie.

"Could that be what we are looking for Markel," asked John Alec.

"Hey we'll just have to wait and see little bro," said Markel. The tablet started to float and came to the boat. It looked like it was looking for someone and soon it figured out where it was supposed to be going. The tablet had a symbol on it that looked like the cross with little spikes about to go into it. It came straight for George who braced impact but it stopped soon afterward and became smaller and thinner than any piece of paper I've seen and it went directly into George's shirt pocket so he took it out and began to look at it and the color of it was gray it looked a little dull.

"Hey that crest is duller than you George," said Gomamon.

"Hey Gomamon do you want to go back to the birthday punches?" asked George sarcastically. Gomamon nodded his head no very quickly which made everybody laugh even himself but soon in only about an hour we reached land without that much trouble.

"I forgot to tell them something Cade we gotta switch back," said Kumamon.

"Sure," I said and we did.

"I forgot to mention the crest doesn't work without the tag so right now you can't use it yet, George but soon you'll be able to and hopefully we can digivovle Ikkakumon even further than ever before," said Kumamon.

"Some unfortunate things have happened, we've ended up in the desert, washed up by a sandstorm, Kumamon father you know went away, the spirit of fire went evil on accident, we run into our old pal MegaSeadramon, and we get another crest and we can't even use it. What will happen next?" said Jamie and everybody agreed with my sister. Why did all this stuff happen to us? We started to reach land and when we finally did we got the boat which Michelle still refused to get off because the landing was too high for her made the rest of get annoyed until Markel carried her and jumped down and they safely got off the boat. Everyone else laughed but Michelle still thanked Markel for getting her off the boat with a little kiss on the cheek and I could fell Jamie get a little jealous on the inside. Just was this happened Justin had been looking around and told us to turn around. The whole island was missing it's forest, the only thing left on it was the beach so we would have to walk around it until we found a point of entry. That feeling didn't last that long since an earthquake shook the entire beach and the water and sand started to drag us in as we got even more scared but then something came out of the water it looked like a giant, pink shellfish which made everybody step back a little bit.

"That's Shellmon watch out for his shell that thing will pierce and cut you to ribbons if you touch it," said Tentamon.

"Everyone hit the deck!" ordered Markel as he tried to swat us but Shellmon grabbed Sarah and stared to run away with her.

"Give us back our friend you big jerk," said Jamie.

"I'll be over there too, Gomamon you ready?" said George. The crest in George's pocket started to glow when he was reliable and was trying his best to save Sarah from Shellmon. That must mean that George has the crest of reliability. The glow sadly only lasted a second so Ikkakumon couldn't didgivovle to the next step, but why?

"The tag must magnify the power of the crest so without the tag Ikkakumon can't digivolve even when George most likely has the crest of reliability. Who knows by the action he just portrayed it could've been determination," said Justin. Everyone looked and the battle must've started because MetalGreymon used a _giga blaster _attack on Shellmon but Shellmon's shell was easily able to block his attack. Ikkakumons's _harpoon torpedo _did the same. This time though Shellmon took the offensive and used an _aqua blaster_ attack on us which flooded the beach but I held up the shield and it bounced back at Shellmon and hit him in the face which gave us time at attack. Instead of using another _giga blaster _he instead picked up Shellmon and threw him into the ocean which made him turn into dust just like MegaSeadramon. The others turned back into the rookie form and we all congratulated them on a job well done. Then the forest returned to normal and a necklace kind of like the one Jamie is wearing fell from the sky and landed into Sarah's hands.

"This must be a tag try hooking up George crest to it," said Justin. Sarah did her best to shove the crest into the tag but it wouldn't go in smoothly like Jamie's when she told us what happened . Then Kumamon told me something that would probably let everyone down but I repeated it anyway.

"Guys, each tag and crest work together so if you get a tag only your crest will fit in it. By that I mean Sarah's new tag won't let George's crest fit in," I said.

"Come on! Why are we so unlucky today," everyone said.


End file.
